The present invention comprises a new Penstemon, botanically known as Penstemon hartwegii, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Peni Mag09.’
‘Peni Mag09’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘Peni Mag09’ has large, white flower color with a bold red-purple margin, upright and semi-compact plants, strong stems, and earlier flowering habit.
‘Peni Mag09’ originated from a hybridization in a controlled breeding program in Gilroy, Calif. USA. The female parent was an unpatented hybrid seedling identified as ‘11-1’ with dusty rose color. ‘11-1’ has a taller plant habit and is later to flower than ‘Peni Mag09.’
The male parent of ‘Peni Mag09’ was an unpatented hybrid seedling identified as ‘104-1’ with apple blossom flower color. ‘104- 1’ has a taller plant habit and is later to flower than ‘Peni Mag09.’
‘Peni Mag09’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in 2006 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif. USA.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Peni Mag09’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in April of 2006 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif. USA. The pollination was made in July 2005 and the seed sowing took place in October 2005 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif. USA.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in April of 2006 in Gilroy, Calif. USA, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘Peni Mag09’ are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
‘Peni Mag09’ has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
A Plant Breeder's Right for this cultivar was applied for in Canada on Dec. 24, 2007. ‘Peni Mag09’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.